Mass Effect Fanon:Spectre status requirements
In order for an article on Mass Effect Fanon to reach Spectre status, it has to abide to a strict series of rules. These rules are as follows: Requirements General requirements In order to be a featured article, an article must: #… be identified with proper era icons. #… be well written, comprehensive and detailed. ##To be well written, the article must have a prose that is engaging and of a professional standard. ##To be detailed, an article must be written in an encyclopedic format with no point of view in the detail, though the detail does not have to be novella-like detail. The detail must also contain all relevant major facts and plot points. ##The article must acknowledge and explore all aspects of the subject and cover every encyclopedic angle. ##The article does not need to have a finished storyline. ##To be well written, comprehensive and detailed, the article must be of substantial length, long enough to provide sufficient information, depth and analysis of the subject without including unnecessary information. ##The article must be clear, using a logical structure written in plain language. ##The article must follow standard writing conventions of American English (ie, correct grammar, punctuation and spelling). ##The article must not be a Mary Sue as specified by the following requirements for certain types of articles. ##All grammar and spelling must be one hundred percent accurate. The Council will inspect all of it to make proper edits. #… have an introduction of at least two-hundred (200) words that summarizes the entire topic and prepares the reader for the greater detail in the following sections. #… have a Behind the scenes section documenting any notable facts about the development of or inspiration for the article. All entries should have at least one fact, as every article is inspired by something and there are always interesting points about the development of the article. #… be properly sourced with all available appearances on Mass Effect Fanon. #… follow the [[:Category:Policy|Policies on Mass Effect Fanon]]. #… contain enough images where appropriate. #… follow the standards of sourcing in the Image Policy. #… not be tagged with improvement tags at the time of nomination. #… have absolutely no red links, as they must be filled with at least stubs or not be linked to at all. #… have no links in section titles. #… have a substantial, though not overwhelming, table of contents. #… be stable, meaning that it is not the subject of any edit wars and that the content does not change significantly from day to day, reversions of vandalism and improvements based on suggestions not applying. Character Requirements A Spectre Article nominee detailing a character must: #… have a detailed history section describing all aspects of the characters life. This includes his early life, his rise to power/fame/fortune, how he was able to maintain his power/fame/fortune or how he lost it. A detailed explanation of his death, if he is dead, and the events immediately after his death must also be given. #… have three specific sections detailing the character outside of the history: ##If said information is available, a “Legacy” section is required on all character articles. ##The article must have a detailed Personality and traits section, one that actually contains weaknesses and faults rather than gushing praise of who the person was. Unlike the Good Article requirements that state that the Personality and traits only has to be a generalization of the character’s personality, a Featured Article Personality and traits section requires analysis of certain aspects of the character’s personality. For example, instead of simply stating that “Adam Shepard was a good person and this caused him to help millions of humans”, going deeper into that would be required. What specifically caused him to be a good person? How did it affect him on a daily basis? How did it affect those around him? Why did it cause him to want to help? These are important to understanding a personality and determining whether or not it is a Mary Sue character. ##The article must have a detailed Talents and abilities section. This must include an in-universe source for all of the character’s powers, like Biotics. For example, if the character is considered by many in-universe contemporaries to be powerful or well skilled in Biotics, then an in-universe explanation must be given. This generally applies to all skills, regardless of whether or not the skills are based in Biotics. Shepard Requirements A Spectre Article based on Commander Shepard must: #… meet all the requirements of the character requirement and the general requirements, except the Mary Sue rule. Organization Requirements A Spectre Article nominee detailing an organization must: #… have a detailed and realistic history section that state three main plot points, and this is especially important for articles that claim to have been powerful and strong throughout time. These include why the organization came into power, how it came into power and how they retained powers. The latter of the three includes wars, battles, treaties and anything else that allows an organization to retain power. ##If the story is unfinished, the ending of the history section must be left open to interpretation. The author must simply end the story or state that it was unknown what happened. Articles saying that an organization lasted for thousands of years without any detailed explanation as to how or why that happened will not be accepted. ##If the story is finished, the history section must detail how and why the organization fell, why they were or were not able to rise up again and how they did or did not rise up again. #… have the following five major sections, not counting the history section, if the organization is a government. ##A detailed section describing all branches of the government. If it is a democracy or a republic, the article must go into detail about the make up of and cooperation between the executive, legislative and judicial branches. If it is a dictatorship, the article must go into detail about the powers of the dictator. If it is a theocracy, the article must go into detail about the powers of the church. ##A detailed section describing the economy of the government, including whether or not it is a free market, also including the reasons why it is or is not. It must also include the type of currency, what the currency is worth and how it is used. A more detailed history of the economy should also be included, describing any possibly recessions, surpluses, deficits, crashes, etc. it might have had. ##A detailed section describing all aspects of the society and culture, including the type of entertainment the people enjoy and the type of lifestyles the people lead. ##A detailed section describing the military of the government. This section should include the hierarchy of the military, who the overall commander is, what types of forces the military uses for specific excursions, what branches the military employs and the tactics of the military in any given war. ##A detailed section describing the astrography of the government, aka. what parts of the galaxy that it occupies. If a list of all planets is to be included, there must be detailed segments describing how each planet became a part of the government. #… have the following four major sections, not counting the history section. ##A detailed section describing the path that a member takes in life and what that member can expect from their life. This includes basic duties that are performed outside general hierarchal-given orders, as well as the training that an apprentice goes through in their youth. ##A detailed section devoted to the religious views and philosophies of the orders. This should include all relevant religious beliefs, how they practice their religion and what deities they worship. ##A detailed section describing each rank in the hierarchy of the organization. This includes any special ranks. ##A detailed section describing the military, assuming there is one. This section should include the hierarchy of the military, who the overall commander is, what types of forces the military uses for specific excursions, what branches the military employs and the tactics of the military in any given war or conflict. Device Requirements A Spectre Article nominee detailing a technological device, including weapons, must: #… have a detailed characteristics section describing all aspects of the device’s design, appearance and usage. #… have a detailed history section covering all aspects of the creation of the device and the major events it was used in during its history. This includes how it was employed in wars and any other type of conflict or mission. Vehicle Requirements A Featured Article nominee detailing a vehicle, be it land based, sea based or space based, must: #… have a detailed history section covering all aspects of the creation of the vehicle and the major events it was used in during its history. This includes how it was employed in wars and any other type of conflict or mission. #… have a detailed characteristics section describing all aspects of the device’s design, appearance and usage. #… have a detailed armaments section describing all of the weapons and weapons system used in the craft, if it has any weapons. #… have a detailed systems section describing all of the major systems other than weapons. This section should include the navigation system and engine systems, as well as any other system deemed relevant. #… have a detailed variations section describing all of the variations of the design used on other classes of vehicles, if any. This should include who modified it, who it was used for and what changes were made to the original design. Species Requirements A Spectre Article nominee detailing a species, be it sentient or otherwise, must: #… have a detailed section covering all aspects of the biology and appearance of the species. This includes the average and maximum age of the species, any distinguishing features it has from other species and what species they were biologically similar to. The appearance section should also cover the perception of the species by those who were not members of that species. #… have a detailed history section covering all aspects of the creation, evolution, and cultural history starting at the time of their first civilizations. This should also include any and all contact with outsiders. #… have a detailed society and culture section covering all aspects of the topic including whether there is self-governance or outside governance, economics and all other pertinent aspects of society. #… have a detailed religion section covering all aspects of the species’ religion, assuming that they practice any form of religion. Planet Requirements A Spectre Article nominee detailing a planet must: #… have a detailed history section covering all aspects of the planet’s history. This includes the planet’s initial formation, colonization, any wars or conflicts it fought including civil wars, any alliances made and what happened during the later years of its existence. If it was destroyed, that must also be covered in detail. #… have a detailed planetary features section covering all parts of the planet’s terrain on all areas of the planet, as well as the weather in the various areas of the planet. This should also include any other unique features the planet has. #… have a detailed society section covering every aspect of all cultures on the planet, all governments on the planet and all currencies on the planet. If the planet has one unified society, the formation of that one society must be discussed. #… have a detailed flora and fauna section covering at least two major forms of plant life and at least one major form of animal life found on the planet, assuming the planet is capable of harboring life. War/Battle Requirements A Spectre Article nominee detailing a war or a battle must: #… have a detailed history section covering all aspects of the history of the war or battle. The section should focus mostly on the major aspects of a war and should not deviate into personal stories about characters that would best be saved for the characters articles. However, if parts of those personal stories are important to understanding events in the war or battle, then it is expected that they be included. The history section must also include a section on the aftermath, detailing what happened immediately after the war or battle as a cause of it. #If said information is available, a “Legacy” section is required on all war/battle articles. Fan Works Requirements A Spectre Article nominee detailing a fan work such as fan fiction, fan films or fan video games must: #… have a detailed preface describing the relevant events leading up to the documented story. #… have a detailed summary describing all of the events detailed in the story. If it is about a fan fiction or fan film, it should be in the form of a traditional summary. If it is about a fan video game, whether it is made up or real, it can be detailed level by level, though that requires significantly more detail in each section. #… have a gameplay section detailing every aspect of the gameplay if the article is about a fan video game. #… have an Appearances section listing the Dramatis personae, locations, organizations, events and any other miscellaneous appearances currently featured in the fan project. #… have a detailed section chronicling every aspect of the development of the project, including work that went into initially developing it and work that went into the actual creation. #… have a table of contents linking to any currently released parts of the project.